


Skinnydip

by FountainsOfSilver



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Interspecies Awkwardness, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyandry, Sex, Silly Dwarves, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Swimming, shy dwarves, wet dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainsOfSilver/pseuds/FountainsOfSilver
Summary: Fili and Kili find a curious new friend and much more than they bargained for.This story is inspired by the many, oh so beautiful artworks of Fili and Kili bathing. Thank you, Fanartists! You inspire so many stories to life.





	Skinnydip

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr to get updates, vote on upcoming fics, read other writers' fanfics that have a similar aesthetic, and see the occasional illustration I make to go along with my stories.
> 
> https://fountainsofsilver.tumblr.com/

Fili and Kili sank their heated bodies into the cool water. They’d had a good day of hunting, even if it wasn’t necessary. Food was plentiful in Erebor, especially in the Summertime. They never realized in their early youth just how necessary their hunting had been. It had been youthful sport to them which they had picked it up well and quickly. Not until now when food was so easy to come by did they know just how important the task they were given had been no matter how much their Uncle had once scolded them for playing too much.

Now they truly hunted for sport, though it was none of it wasted. A lot of their hunting was truthfully just exploring. Now that they were much more responsible and respectable they actually had time for play. They felt as if they’d almost forgotten how after having been questing so long. The two young dwarven princes were finally at a place and a point in their lives where they could enjoy being young and actually being treated as princes and they didn’t know what to do with either of the two things.

Fili could honestly admit to himself, though he would never openly say to his uncle that he had very little interest in being a prince, much less the heir apparent. He appreciated being a normal dwarf who could hang out in pubs with the lads drinking and singing. Kili was much better at it, but that was probably because being a spare came with utterly no responsibilities. Thorin had a kingdom to run and wanted to make certain Fili knew what would be expected of him, but he had also been persuaded by Balin and even Mister Dwalin to let Fili enjoy some of his remaining youth in a way Thorin had not been able.

Kili, who one would say had never been a responsible dwarf, had gotten a taste for responsibility or more truthfully the respect that was received for being such. It had been difficult for him to go back to being the reckless and playful, idle prince. He and Fili talked about these concerns with each other at length. Fili assured Kili that he needed his brother to remind him how to have fun and to make sure he made time for it. Fili admired his uncle greatly, but even the reclaiming of Erebor hadn’t seemed to truly make him happy. There seemed to be something ever missing from their uncle’s life. Fili could be serious as needed, but he did not want to be as sad a King as Thorin. He didn’t want to be so busied with duty that he could not remember how to be happy and he needed Kili to help him. Kili was more than pleased with this. It gave him a worthy purpose in life that was well suited to his abilities.

So the brothers had chased and laughed and startled much of the game and were having a good few days of being out camping, just the two of them. They had gotten hot and sweaty in their play and decided to cool down in a waterfall fed pool. Fili pulled all of the beads from his hair and scrubbed the sweat and dust from his scalp while his brother swam and dove. They splashed each other and sang about the man in the moon, laughing all the while.

When they were finished they heard someone clapping and both were startled. How careless they had been! They didn’t think there might be orc or some other foe out here in this peaceful forest and both were naked and weaponless.

“That was delightful!” A female voice sang and they both let out a little yelp and sank to their beards in the water.

“Who are you?!” They each cried.

“You may call me Vala.” The maid said swimming toward them. “My elvish name is long and difficult to pronounce.”

“What are you doing out here?!” Kili asked.

“Swimming. Same as you.” She said with a perplexed expression. What a silly question. She suddenly stopped moving toward them. “Are you Men?” She eyed both of them warily.

Fili shook his head, unable to speak. Both were blushing to see her naked breasts.

“We are Dwarves.” Kili answered.

“Dwarves! What are Dwarves?” She sank into the deeper water and began swimming toward the one who had actually spoken to her. The other one seemed frightened. Now that she moved toward this one, he seemed a bit frightened too. “It’s all right…” she cooed in a soothing voice as one would a scared animal as she slowed her approach. “I won’t hurt you…”

“I know that, lass, but what if we are a bad sort?” Kili asked trying to sound playful.

“Oh, you’re not. Long ago, mother told me I couldn’t trust Men under any circumstances, but she didn’t say anything about Dwarves. I’m sure you’re fine.”

“Why can’t you trust Men?” Kili asked.

“Mother said they have things between their legs they will poke me with and that they will hurt and shame me with the poking things and I will greatly regret it if I let them touch me.” She answered and reached out and touched his face. “Oh! You have hair coming out of your face!”

Kili moved backward in the water, but she only laughed as if this was a game. Her legs were longer and moving forward was easier for her than his backpedaling so she did not let go of his face. “Heehee! It is soft! Let me pet you!”

“You’d better stop.” Kili growled, trying to sound menacing. “Dwarves have… we have poking things too!”

“REALLY?!” She asked. “Let me see!”

“You should really stop!” Kili pleaded as she held him to her naked body to pet his beard. It felt immeasurably good and he was suddenly nervous about this over stimulation. “Fili…” He begged his brother for help, but none was forthcoming.

“What’s a Fili? Is that what the poking thing is called?” She asked.

Kili looked up into her eyes torn between laughing and the nervous feeling her proximity and touch brought. He giggled and nodded.

“That’s my… my…” Fili began shyly, but she had released his brother and was perilously close to him now.

“You have a Fili too?” She asked as she pulled him close.

Fili thought he was going to faint. In all their adventures they had never gotten into a predicament like this one.

“Let me see this Fili.” She insisted. “Fili won’t hurt me, will it?”

Fili’s mouth opened as her hand moved down his chest, but nothing came out save some sound like a wounded animal.

“Fili won’t hurt me?” She asked again.

Fili shook his head.

“Oh, but you have hair all over!” She giggled. “Let me see! Let me see your body covered in fur like an animal. Let me see this Fili.”

Kili giggled. “Show her, Fili.”

“My name is Fili.” He said shyly, grabbing her wrist before it could go further.

“You’re named after the poking thing?” She asked.

Kili was laughing hysterically.

“No, that’s my name. My brother was trying to be funny.” Fili said nervously.

“He tricked me? Well, that’s not very nice of him, is it?” She whispered.

Her body was luscious. She held onto him and whispered in his ear and Fili could not quite formulate words or a plan or anything. “My brother likes elves.” He said, trying to divert her back to Kili so he could escape from further arousal.

Unfortunately it didn’t work.

“You don’t like elves?” She asked.

“I… I don’t really know many…” Fili answered.

“You know me.” Vala smiled.

“I mean… I don’t know any well enough to say… I…” He wasn’t sure what he was going to say next. She had taken his wrist in her hand now and pulled his arm around her.

“Put your arms around me. I am nice. See?” She held him to her and his face against her breasts.  
  
“Very…” Fili just sort of melted into her arms.

“You are very nice too, Fili.” She said squeezing him tight.  
  
Fili returned the gesture.

“Hey, I’m very nice too.” Kili said moving back over to them.  
  
“Are you? You tried to trick me.” She said.  
  
Kili moved even closer. His brother was just happily squished up against her breasts and he kind of wanted to be happy too. “I’m sorry.” He said looking up at her, his eyes large and apologetic.  
  
Ah, how could she resist such a face? She reached back with one arm and pulled him against her back taking one of his arms and wrapping it around her. He did not wait for an invitation for the other. He hugged her. His soft length nestled against her plush backside and he made a contented sound.  
  
Fili’s length though, was starting to expand. She was stroking his hair and holding him close and nuzzling against him.  
  
“I… I think I might like elves now too.” He confessed and Kili giggled at this.  
  
“You do?” She held his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. She stroked his beard and smoothed his mustaches.  
  
“I like you anyway.” He replied looking into her eyes. “I like you very much…”  
  
She smiled at this, her whole face lighting up and making Fili feel very happy at making her so pleased.  
  
Fili wanted to make her even more pleased. He took her face in his hands as she had with him and pulled her down to him. She was so pliant and willing in his arms. “May I?”

Her eyes were full of questions.  
  
“May I kiss you?” Fili asked and she nodded without hesitation.  
  
His lips were firm. Vala loved the feel of them as they pressed against hers and moved in a way that called her to do the same. Mmm, his mustache was silky and his beard soft.  
  
“I want to kiss her too.” Kili said meekly as he moved around to her side not letting go of her.  
  
Fili, well accustomed to sharing with his brother released her and she turned slightly to kiss Kili. Fili did not want to stop kissing her, he was just so used to giving into his little brother’s demands that he had developed an incredible patience for things. He pushed her damp hair over her shoulder and began kissing that milky skin. While he would wait to kiss those lips again, he would slide his hands over her silken skin.  
  
Kili’s beard was not so short it was scratchy, but rather tickled her skin. She giggled and he did too and their kiss became playful and their tongues explorative.  
  
It was Fili’s job to be the practical one and some part of him that sounded a lot like his uncle said he should put an end to this now before it went too far. But the rest of him liked it and the one part that was most insistent was growing larger and more insistent by the moment. He watched Kili and Vala kissing, their tongues playing together.  
  
“Kili… Should we be doing this?” He asked barely above a whisper. He wanted to try this tongue kissing too.

“Kili?” She asked. “And Fili?”  
  
They both smiled at her and she at them. Vala threw her arms around both of them and hugged them tight. “Fili and Kili, I find I like dwarves very much!”  
  
The brothers hugged her back. Fili had forgotten any practical thoughts he might have had as they touched her and she touched them.  
  
“What’s this?” She asked Fili. “Is this the poking thing?”  
  
Fili blushed and nodded. “Do you… really want to see it?”

Vala nodded.  
  
“Can we see you too?” Kili asked eagerly and she quickly agreed.  
  
The dwarves climbed out of the pool of water and helped her too. They stared as the water rushed down her body and then they bashfully turned their heads away. She started to kneel to look at them but Fili stopped her.  
  
“Let us put our cloaks down so you don’t get dirty.” He offered.  
  
Vala laughed. “I can always bathe again.”  
  
But Kili had already laid out his cloak and put his brother’s down as well because she was a bit taller than them both. She knelt on the cloak and touched Fili’s hard silky length making him let out a groan.  
  
“They are different.” She noted reaching out to touch Kili’s. Fili’s was large, hard, and erect while Kili’s was smaller, squishy, and hanging limp in her hand.  
  
“It won’t be much longer if you keep touching it like that.” Kili whimpered.  
  
Indeed, his started to lengthen in her hand and she squeezed it.  
  
“Ah! Be gentle, Vala. It is… very… sensitive.” Kili pleaded.

“Does it hurt when I do this?” She asked, her fingers lightly running up and down each of their shafts.  
  
Kili had to put his arm around his brother for support. He could only bite his lip and shake his head.  
  
“Feels… very… good…” Fili breathed. He was glad for his brother needing his support for he needed Kili there to steady him.  
  
“So good…” Kili agreed.  
  
“I find it hard to believe you would hurt me with these poking things. You both seem very tame.” She said, pleased that they seemed to like her ministrations. It was not long before Kili was as hard as his brother with her delicate touches.  
  
“Aye…” Kili nodded and bit his lip looking at her playfully. “We were just two wild dwarves in the woods and you’ve tamed us.”  
  
Fili laughed breathily and leaned into her again, eager to taste and touch her tongue with his own.  
  
“Come closer then, my pets. I would hold you and pet you and have your kisses. I shall keep you both and take very good care of you.”  
  
“Oh no, we cannot have that.” Fili said shaking his head as he pulled away from her lips to respond even as his body got closer to her. “We are dwarves. We would take care of you.” He promised.  
  
“Aye…” Kili knelt behind her and kissed her back, licking the water droplets that dripped from her hair onto her skin. “Very good care of you…”

“Ahhh, is this the way of dwarves then?” She gasped as their firm bodies rubbed against her own, their hands touching her all over, and their kisses full of sweet affection and desire.  
  
“Mmm. We would not hurt you.” Fili said between kisses.  
  
“We would care for you.” Kili murmured against her skin.  
  
“And make love with you.” Fili offered in little gasps as he pivoted his hips to push himself up and down in her hand.  
  
“How does one make love?” She asked.  
  
Kili giggled. “That’s what we’re doing now.”  
  
“Oh!” She turned and stroked Kili’s face. “I do feel very endeared to you while you touch me so sweetly. You would have me love you?”  
  
Kili nodded, his face in her hands. “Yes, please.” He asked desperately.  
  
“I think that will be easy enough.” She said rubbing her nose against his. “I will make you love me too?”  
  
Kili nodded again. “I love you.”  
  
“How easily you give your heart.” She noted.  
  
“I told you he likes elves.” Fili laughed softly kissing her fingers.  
  
Kili blushed. “It’s not like that. I might offer my heart easily, but if you would claim it then it would just be for you.”  
  
“Is that right?” She asked and he nodded. “Then let us make this love for I would like to make enough for you and your brother.”  
  
“You will love me too?” Fili asked excitedly.

“Of course!” She agreed and they hugged her and held her tight between them. “How could I not love you both when you are all sweetness and kisses?”  
  
“Then let me kiss you further.” Fili said, laying her back on their cloaks.  
  
“And let me be as sweet to you as I can.” Kili said.  
  
They both descended upon her with tender kisses and touches that became more fevered and she returned the affection to each of them. Fili nudged her knees apart and moved so he could look at her. “Ah, look Kee. It’s like a flower.” He said, his fingers tracing the delicate petals making her sigh.  
  
“It’s pretty.” Kili’s fingers joined in the touching. “And soft!”  
  
“No wonder your mother warned you about men.” Fili said as he and his brother looked intently, exploring her with touches and seeing what made her sigh.  
  
“Why… do you say that?” Vala asked. It was so difficult to breathe normally. Her heart was racing like she had been running a long distance too.  
  
“We want to touch your pretty flower with our poking things.” Kili admitted for both of them with a laugh.    
  
“Aye.” Fili confessed, not wanting anything more than to do that. “I want it so much it hurts.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t want you to hurt.” Vala said. “Come touch it a bit, Fili.”

“I don’t want to hurt you either.” Fili said, his face flushed with excitement. “I will touch with my fingers first to be sure, all right?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You will stop me if I hurt you?”  
  
“Mmm!” She nodded.  
  
With his smallest finger, Fili pushed against that soft place and slid it half the way in. Kili gasped as he watched. They both looked at her for any indication of discomfort, but she seemed to like it as much as they did. Fili pushed in a little further.  
  
“What does it feel like, Fee?” Kili asked curiously as Fili’s finger pushed in as far as it could reach.  
  
Fili shook his head, at a loss for words. He pulled his finger out and looked at it wet with her nectar. Without thinking he put it in his mouth and tasted it. “Mmm….!”  
  
“It’s good?!” Kili asked fidgeting beside him, but Fili would only nod and put his pointing finger into her this time, again slowly slipping deeper and deeper and watching for her reaction.  
  
“Feels so good…” She moaned.  
  
“What… what does it feel like?!” Kili was antsy and eager to know.

Fili was trying to just keep his breathing normal and thought it would be easier to show than to tell. He took Kili’s hand and had him point as he had and putting their two fingers back to back and holding their hands with his other hand, Fili pushed their fingers in. This got a moan of pleasure from her and a whimper from Kili. Both of their lengths jerked in anticipation. Their two thick fingers together would be close to their cocks’ girth and both of them seemed to realize this as they pulled out and slid their fingers back in again.  
  
“It’s so tight.” Fili gasped. “Just imagine.”  
  
“Nn!” Kili nodded trying to increase their pace but only offsetting their rhythm so one was sliding halfway out while the other was sliding all the way in. She seemed to like this as she moaned and they felt her grip their fingers. “So wet…” Kili moaned. His mind was wild with imagining just how good this would feel around him and the muscles in his legs flexed again and again in preparation for the movement that would be required of them to make this happen.  
  
“Let me… let me try now…” Fili begged and he wasn’t sure who he was pleading with. He just needed this on him right now.  
  
Fili moved up and taking his cock in his hand traced the flower petals in the same manner he had with his fingers. Despite this part of him being much more clumsy, she seemed to like it and he did too. Kili watched as his hands ran up and down her thighs. He watched as his brother poked the tip against her opening. Kili and Fili saw that she only closed her eyes and wriggled beneath him as he did this. She gave no indication of pain. Fili gave a slight push and she enveloped the head. Kili gasped to see that much of his brother push into her.  
  
“Does it… hurt?” Fili panted. His muscles were tight with the strain of holding himself in check and her hands ran all over his chest.  
  
“Nn…” She shook her head and whispered, “Give me more…”  
  
Fili pushed in as deep as his finger had gone and when she gasped he pulled it almost all the way out.  
  
“Are you all right?” Kili asked, his eyes wide. Both wanted her, but neither wanted to hurt her.  
  
“Ahhh… Don’t stop, Fili.” She whispered.

Fili pushed himself a little more than halfway and then pulled out again. She wriggled and reached for him so he pushed in and further yet until he was all the way. Kili watched in amazement as the entirety of his brother’s cock disappeared inside her.  
  
“More, Fili.” She begged.  
  
Fili’s toes dug into the cloak as he pushed as far as he could. He bit his lip.  
  
“Ahhhh! It feels so good!” She cried.  
  
Fili pulled out and pushed back in again. The movement of it felt perfect.  
  
“How does it feel, Fee?” Kili asked as his brother rocked back and forth against her. But Fili didn’t answer him, he just continued rolling himself up into her, his eyes closed and gasping with every forward motion. “Let me have a go.” Kili insisted. He wanted to feel it too. He could imagine from the feel of his finger inside her, but he wanted to KNOW. “Let me have a turn.” He said again.  
  
Fili was having none of it. His brother was too used to getting his way while Fili gave way. Not in this. Never in this. Fili thrust a little harder ignoring Kili.  
  
“Ah! YES!” Vala exclaimed. “Like that, Fili!”  
  
Kili felt excited inside hearing her call out his brother’s name. He wanted to feel it when she called his too. “Brother. Let me.” He began to plead and pulled on his brother’s arm.  
  
Fili pushed against her harder and faster making her moan with every thrust. “She’s mine…” He growled.

Kili saw his brother staring at her, his eyes deep blue and as enthralled as Thorin’s had been by the gold in the height of his sickness. Kili was startled but didn’t even think to be concerned beyond that. He wanted to feel that level of passion too. He just held his cock with both of his hands and gently squeezed it, trying to be patient.  
  
This proclamation brought Fili great satisfaction and he said it again and again to her as he pushed his thickness inside her. “You’re mine… You’re mine…”

Which she answered with “Yes!” Every time he said it.  
  
This seemed to make him even more forceful and insistent and he drove into her faster and faster until he felt her tightening around him as she let out a cry and he gasped in shock at his own release, his head falling back and he moaned as he felt the pleasure pulse along his shaft.  
   
Fili fell to his hands and knees and crawled up so he could look into her eyes. They both just looked at each other breathlessly and smiled at each other. After a moment Fili put his forehead to hers. “Amrâlimê…”  
  
She smiled at him, not knowing what he said, but feeling it. She put her hand over his heart. “My love…”  
  
The dwarves seemed surprised at this, but Vala did not know she had repeated Fili’s words.  
  
“Did we not make love?” She asked. “Are you not my love?”  
  
“I am your love.” Fili said, his body sinking to hers. “And you are mine.”  
  
“Mm!” She agreed, putting her arms around him.  
  
“Put a bead in her hair.” Kili urged.  
  
Fili braided her hair and told her the bead was his own. It meant she was his and that he would be hers alone.  
  
“And Kili will give me a bead too?” She asked.  
  
Kili blushed. “You are my brother’s woman. He has claimed you.”  
  
Fili sat up and pulled his brother to him their foreheads resting against each other. “This woman would love you too.”  
  
“But, you said…” Kili began.  
  
“When you are with her you will not want to share. You will want her all for yourself. Forgive me if I was cold to you. I did not wish to share her with you just yet. But…” Fili looked down at Vala who looked up at both of them with so much love in her eyes. “Would you accept this brother of mine now?”

“I need a moment to catch my breath.” She said, taking Kili’s hand in hers.  
  
“Have I not always shared with you, khâzashê? I would not deny you this love.” Fili kissed his brother’s forehead and pulled away. He went down to the water’s edge and filled his flask with the cool water to take back to refresh her and Kili.  
  
Kili caressed her skin while she caught her breath and drank the water. They kissed and touched each other rolling on the ground with one on top and then the other. They caught each other’s laughter with breathy kisses until atop him, she took him in her hand and began rubbing the tip of him against her as Fili had. Kili’s body spasmed and he made soft sounds of happiness as she pushed him against her and slid him deep inside.  
  
Fili lay on the cloak nearby and watched as she rode his brother, her hips pivoting to trace the slight curve of Kili’s length. He found it almost as arousing to watch as to touch her himself. Kili grunted with each deep submerging. Kili’s hands touched her everywhere he could reach.  This was not close enough for him and he sat up, burying his face in her breasts as she bounced on his lap.  
  
He wanted faster. He wanted deeper. Kili held her and spun her so she was beneath him. He pushed in deep as his brother had done and he understood what his brother meant. “Uhn! Uhn! Uhn!” He groaned as he pushed against her hard. She was his! Right now, she was his. “Uhn! Uhn! UHNNNNNNNNN!” Kili grit his teeth and ground himself against her hard and deep as he felt his liquid jet through him and into her. “Hahn! Hahn! Hah! Hah!” He panted heavily as the staccato pleasure slowly faded. “Ahhhhhhhh…!” He fell onto his back, deeply touched by the experience, both with her sharing herself with him and with his brother’s generosity. He looked over at Fili who smiled at him. Some brothers shared everything. That was them.  
  
Fili made love to her once more. This time he took her as roughly as his brother had, but because he lasted longer this time she came three more times. Fili didn’t know a lass could feel it more than a lad and steeled himself against his own orgasm so he could feel it again. He had wanted her to ride him like she had Kili, but she said they had worn her out and justifiably so. Fili would have that another time. She was theirs now. He was just happy to have her.  
  
The three lay there well-sated in the summer shade. Kili put his bead in Vala’s hair even as she dozed. The brothers went back to the cool waters and watched her sleep.  
  
“Fili…” Kili said sleepily himself. Both of their chins rested on a rock at the water’s edge so they could just look at her adoringly.  
  
“Hm…?” Fili was too relaxed to give much more of a response.  
  
“Fili. I’m happy.”  
  
Fili put his arm around his brother’s shoulders and Kili leaned his head against Fili’s. “I am too, Kili. I am happy too.”

[The End]

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr to get updates, vote on upcoming fics, read other writers' fanfics that have a similar aesthetic, and see the occasional illustration I make to go along with my stories.
> 
> https://fountainsofsilver.tumblr.com/


End file.
